Planetary Go
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Merlin and his best friend Gwaine love to travel where ever and whenever they can. Whilst they go off on their adventures, Merlin keeps a blog about his travels and has a huge fan named Arthur Pendragon. When they finally meet in real life, Merlin is awed by the person behind the screen. AU, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Planetary Go  
**Pairins: **Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary: **Merlin and his best friend Gwaine love to travel where ever and whenever they can. Whilst they go off on their adventures, Merlin keeps a blog about his travels and has a huge fan named Arthur Pendragon. When they finally meet in real life, Merlin is awed by the person behind the screen. AU, slash.  
**Note: **Based of a Teen Wolf AU artwork I saw on tumblr. Can't remember the user name now though.

* * *

Friday 18th May 2012

8:00pm-Cardiff

_Gwaine and I went to visit Cardiff this weekend. The city itself was beautiful and Gwaine treated us both to a Teisennau Tatws, which is potato cakes in English (Gwaine insisted I put the English word. He says it'll look like 'a drunken alien typo' if I didn't. Preferably, I think the welsh name sounds cooler)._

_The weather itself however, was absolutely dreadful. We both got drenched to the bone so we visited St. David's centre which was a lovely shopping centre, not too far away from our hotel and Gwaine couldn't help but 'eye' all the pretty ladies there as usual. Can't take Gwaine anywhere with me without him finding an excuse to flirt with the ladies!(Sorry fellas!) I ended up buying some new clothes whilst Gwaine as usual took the pictures. _

_The pictures are underneath, I blame Gwaine for taking the pictures of my nose and hairy legs so please do excuse them._

_I will update soon but right now we are on our way back to London! Which we're both gutted as we're both going back to our boring lives and hell of boring jobs. See you all for now!_

_-Merlin_

"What do you think of the new blog post?" Merlin called over his shoulder to his best friend Gwaine as he clicked publish, he let the internet load before letting his friend read what he had just written.

Gwaine bit into his green apple and leaned over Merlin's shoulder, flickering his long fringe to the side. "S'all right," He replied, wiping the juice away from his mouth. "Reckon your number one stalker is going to reply to you again?"

"He is _not _a stalker." He emphasised and swatted his friend playfully on the head."How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Well he is! Even Leon agrees with me. I mean c'mon Merlin, ever since you have started this blog he has been following you and talking to you non-stop. He may be a 45 year old paedophile for all we know!" He bit into the apple once more, causing Merlin to shoo him away as Gwaine was dribbling into his hair and making Merlin brush his hair with his palms to get rid of the salvia.

"You are starting to sound like my mother."

His friend snorted and bits of apple came flying out of his mouth in the process and Merlin pulled a face of disgust before laughing at his friend's antics. "Your mother? Merlin, as much as I love your mother please never ever compare me to her." At that precise moment, a bleeping noise came from Merlin's computer and they both turned towards the sound only to find that Merlin had received an email from his number one fan as Gwaine liked to put it.

Gwaine smirked. "Told ya so!" Merlin swore at him before Gwaine swore back, swaggering towards the bedroom.

Merlin however, eagerly opened up his email and it was indeed his number one fan who had commented on his blog.

_Arthur_The_Dragon:_

_You went to Cardiff? Don't you realise how lucky you are? I have always wanted to visit Cardiff but alas, my father refuses to let me leave the town. One day I shall make it to the big world! With one small step at a time._

_The Pictures are stunning and let me tell you something Merlin, you may seem like a great big idiot but one thing for sure is that your legs and nose are not ugly! And don't you dare say otherwise because I may have to find you and hunt you down and lecture you, and according to my friend Gwen, you don't want that. _

_I eagerly await for more updates and I want them pretty soon! _

_Or else!_

Merlin couldn't help but smile at his fan comment. When Merlin first started this blog five years ago, he wasn't expecting anybody to comment on it, let alone view it. When he first received a comment on his blog, it was from a user called _Arthur_The_Dragon, _which amuses Gwaine to no end and still does from this day forth.

He does get comments from other fans but none are not quite so quirky or interesting as this guy. Merlin has never met him in real life but recently he has been talking to him on internet messenger and soon he will ask Arthur if he could befriend him on skype so he could actually hear this guy for real and for his sake, prove to Gwaine that Arthur is _not _a paedophile.

_Rem_Nil7_

_You sir are going to make me blush. However I best not do because Gwaine will end up teasing me for the rest of eternity!_

_You should travel, even if you are going alone. It's always good fun and you get to see new things and meet new people and the memories you will create will be with you for a life time. _

_We will arrive back in London hopefully by tomorrow evening and as soon as I get home I will be able to publish the full Cardiff story, which you will all find amusing I hope._

_Until then Dragon!_

Giving a cocky grin at the computer screen, he rubbed his eyes and checked the time before he inwardly groaned. It was 11:20 in the evening and tomorrow he and his best friend were going to have to get up extremely early to catch another train to head home. He gave a reluctant sigh and closed down the computer, putting it away in it's expensive case neatly.

"Gwaine?" He shouted and stood up, giving a slight stretch. Gosh, he didn't realize how tired he was. After all he did have a tiring weekend.

There was no reply and he frowned before walking into the room they shared in the hotel and smiled to see Gwaine fast asleep on the bed. Giving a slight chuckle, he got straight into bed. Not even bothering to take of his clothes and went straight into dreamland, not knowing what the future has in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 19th May 2012

10:30pm London

* * *

Merlin pulled his luggage up the stairs at King Cross train station, looking over his shoulder at his friend Gwaine who looked dead on his feet and smirked. "You all right there sleeping beauty?"

Gwaine scowled and heaved his suitcase up, panting slightly. "You're the one to talk Captain Cheesecake,"

"That's beefcake to you!" Merlin retorted as he reached the top of the stairs, Gwaine laughing behind him and looked up at the stars that shone brightly above them.

"Ah, boring old crappy London. I don't understand why foreigners find this place so interesting, " Gwaine whinged as Merlin led them to a iris blue porsche. "When's the next trip Merlin?"

"Hold your horses Gwaine! I haven't even decided the location for our next trip," Merlin grinned, unlocking his car and began to put his and Gwaine's luggage in the boot whilst Gwaine sat in the passenger's front seat.

"You haven't decided?" His friend mocked-out raged, placing a hand over his heart. "This is not like you Merlin! You always have a place to go!"

Merlin started the porsche and at once, they were off. Leaving the King's Cross station behind them and Gwaine turned on the radio sighing blissfully as ACDC came on, his favourite band and began tapping on the window ledge to the tune 'Highway to Hell.'

"Perhaps it's because I'm letting you chose to where to go to for once," Merlin shrugged. "It's always been me that's been choosing places to go and visit."

"Wait, am I hearing this correctly?" Gwaine pretended to clean out his right hear quickly. "_You _are asking me to chose the next place to go on holiday?"

Merlin had a big grin on his face. "Yup,"

"And I can choose anywhere to visit in the whole world?"

"Yup,"

"Woohooo!" Gwaine cried, raising his fists into the air happily and slapped his palms on his knees hard. "Christmas has come early!"

Merlin merely laughed.

* * *

After dropping Gwaine at his apartment and putting his luggage in the kitchen, Merlin made himself a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top and got out his laptop and checked his emails. Most of them from his number one fan, Arthur.

_Arthur_The_Dragon commented on your photo x20_

_Arthur_The_Dragon commented on your post x3_

Merlin of course had _plenty _of other emails not only from his other fans but from his real life friends as well and smirked before he logged onto skype, even if it was past midnight but he just wanted to see if Arthur was on and to Merlin's luck, Arthur was online and clicked on his contact almost excitedly.

_Rem_Nil7: I have returned from the dead!_

He sent it and waited, though he didn't have to wait long before there was a loud beep coming from his computer.

_Arthur_The_Dragon: Huzzarh! I was beginning to worry that you were so embarrassed with your hairy legs, you wouldn't come on the computer ever again._

_Rem_Nil7: Hey watch it Dragon! I may just have to come over and show you just how hairy my legs are! ;)_

_Arthur_The_Dragon: Well, I wouldn't mind you coming over to mine at all! But aren't you tired from your journey?_

_Rem_Nil7: Oh I'm a little bit tired. Gwaine kept whinging all the way back about going back home but he instantly cheered up when I said he can choose the destination for the next trip. You should of seen his face! Priceless!_

Merlin took another sip of his hot chocolate and smiled. He actually looked forward to what Gwaine had in mind for their next destination. He just hoped it wasn't somewhere boring and non-exciting.

_Arthur_The_Dragon: I'm surprised you are trusting Gwaine in this! Any idea where he is planning on going?_

_Rem_Nil7: Absolutely no idea. Hopefully somewhere exciting and far away where we'll fight dragons and be knights in shining armour to beautiful ladies...Nah, I'm kidding. Knowing him, he'll pick the cheapest and closest town to go to! _

_Arthur_The_Dragon: I'm afraid far away places and fighting dragons only such places exists in books. You have travelling to escape to, for me, books are my escape. They take me to another world where I feel belonged and can be a hero, a villain or a monster and save the day over and over again and be rewarded and loved by someone. They make me long to get out of this wretched town. _

_Anyway, I have to go. Unfortunately my father is calling for me to let the dog out for the last time tonight._

Merlin sat there bewildered at the screen. He had a theory that Arthur was trapped in his own place and that he wanted to travel deep within his heart, but he just didn't realize how bad Arthur wanted that. Deep inside his own soul, he wanted to help Arthur find his own way out but being only cyber-buddies, that was almost impossible and the only comfort he could provide to Arthur was by text through skype.

_Rem_Nil7: I wish I could offer some sort of real life comfort my friend, but I'm afraid I can only send you words of comfort and cyber-hugs. So I guess that will do for now!_

_I shall see you sometime soon. This hot chocolate and cinnamon is going cold and I am knackered from the train journey. We had to ride two trains today! Two! _

_Anyway, speak soon and keep dreaming of those far away places!_

He clicked enter and his smile faltered when he saw that Arthur had already logged out. Sighing in defeat, he made a mental note to check his emails tomorrow and update his blog properly about his trip to Cardiff. He closed down his laptop before checking his voice mails on his home-phone next to his bed. Most of them were from his mother and his other friend Lancelot.

"Merlin I know you're on your trip to Cardiff but I'll call you by your house phone just in case you forget or didn't get the text message on the mobile. Anyway," Hunith took a breath. "Your father has just won the £200 lottery ticket! Come by our house this Sunday to celebrate. You're more than welcome to invite one of your friends over or even that good looking internet friend of yours! What's his name? Anthony? Adam? Andrew? Anyway, call me when you get home or the next day if you are feeling tired. Love you! Bye!" Hunith practically shouted the last sentence down the phone, making Merlin wince and he moved onto the next message which was from Lancelot, another friend that was almost like a brother to him.

"Hey there mate! I hope you and Gwaine have a good trip. Just letting you know, your mother invited me to have tea with you lot on Sunday evening because you know how much she loves me," Merlin could imagine Lancelot smirking now. "So could you pick me up? My car is still kind of broke so er, yeah. Ring me when you get back!" With that, Lancelot hung up and Merlin switched the telephone of before rolling into bed lazily. Shoving the unnecessary pillows aside and using two main ones and he laid in bed before sighing blissfully.

Within minutes, he was in a foetus position and was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday 20th May 2012

3:30PM- Lancelot's house

* * *

Merlin pushed the doorbell button three times before knocking on the door loudly with his knuckles. He heard a bark and a scraping of feet behind the other end and knew it must be Lancelot's dog, Domino.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lancelot yelled, Merlin could just barely hear Lancelot padding down the stairs before cursing as he stubbed his toe into the wall before the front door opened to reveal his friend holding back a hyper looking dalmatian who happily licked Merlin's hands and he laughed.

"Domino, back!" Lancelot scolded at his pet. Domino whined before he moved back a few centimetres, observing the scene before him and reluctantly sat down on the floor. His tail thumping up and down. "Merlin!" Lancelot grinned, shoving him inside before closing the front door behind him, patting his friend on the back. "You're alive!"

"You almost sound disappointed," He teased and with this, he earned a playful punch from his older friend. Lancelot was a good few years older than Merlin but they have been good friends for a long time and age meant nothing to them.

"I can always hope eh?" Lancelot winked. "Make yourself at home. I'm almost ready."

Merlin sat down on the couch with his hands clasped together before Domino nudged his hands and whined until Merlin began to tickle him behind the ear.

"How was Cardiff?" Lancelot yelled as he trudged back upstairs once more.

"Brilliant however the weather was atrocious but then again this is the United Kingdom we are talking about,"

"Agreed completely." After that, silence fell between them and Merlin waited for Lancelot to come downstairs. Luckily for him, he only had to wait five minutes when Lancelot was ready. Wearing chromatic skinny jeans, a blue checkered t-shirt and some converses. "How do I look?" He gestured.

"Absolutely splendid. Now let's go otherwise my mother will end up panicking."

They arrived at Hunith's house half an hour later, sitting comfortably in the front room and chatting to each other. Merlin's father Balinor was talking about how he had won the lottery.

Even if it wasn't a million pound lottery, it still meant a lot to him. Well, for Merlin's father even the smallest things can brighten up his day.

"So then just as I was about to go home the phone rang and it was the lottery company and they told me I won!" He took another sip of his beer and Hunith rolled her eyes fondly.

"Don't brag now dear. It's not very nice to brag."

Balinor waved his hand as though it was nothing. "I'm not bragging. Merlin here knows when I'm bragging. Right Merlin?"

Merlin was lost in thought when his father asked him the question and he quickly looked up, only to find everybody watching him. "Oh definitely." He gave a sly smile.

"Where are you going on your next trip?" Lancelot questioned and Hunith went out of the room to check on dinner.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm letting Gwaine decide this time,"

His friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that is a wise idea?" He joked.

"Oh you know him. Always full of surprises!"

"So you have no idea where you're going next lad?" His father said.

"Nope."

Balinor grinned. "All the better! It's like that saying all you folks are saying these days... 'Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you are going to end up with!"

At the time, Merlin didn't realize how true that statement was as he showed pictures of his trip to his friend and family. But right now, Merlin didn't care.


End file.
